Surrendering
by SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: PREQUEL TO ALWAYS: Susan wrestles with Peter and ends up wrestling with herself. This happens a week before. Warning: Adult themes, incest and sexual references. PeterSusan.


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to C.S Lewis. The plot is mine.**

_**Surrendering**_

**Summary: **Susan wrestles with Peter and ends upwrestling with herself. This is the prequel to my other fic: Always. This happens a week before.

**Author's note:** Warning: adult themes (incest) and sexual references. If you would like more of this story, read _Always. _It will make sense.

Criticise me if you will, I have no objections to that, but I would appreciate it if it didn't get personal. Thank you.

* * *

Peter and Susan were having a week off. It was Susan's idea. After all, they had been working solidly as monarchs for three years now. The kingdom was quiet and Narnia was at peace.

Peter looked at the beautiful green fields that surrounded them. The sun was drenching them in its golden rays. However, the High King found himself unable to concentrate on the beauty of the place. He was still puzzling over the diplomatic negotiations that he had postponed until the beginning of next week. What if this had harmed the political situation and reduced the chances of a favourable diplomatic outcome? A frown started to spread over Peter's pale, handsome face.

Susan glanced over at Peter. She playfully smacks him on the arm. "Hey, stop worrying. Narnia will be alright without you. It's only seven days." She smiled. "Don't worry." She smoothed his forehead with her slender fingers and leans over to kiss the offending area. "I like it when you smile."

Her older brother obliged her sweet request. He pushed all worries away and focused on his sister. His beautiful and gentle sister. Peter studied her pretty complexion and felt a flutter in his heart. She's my sister, he thought lovingly and despairingly at the same time.

Suddenly a mischievous twinkle ignited in her alluring hazel eyes. Before Peter could react, Susan launched herself at him. She took him by surprise and it was this force that pushed him to the ground. Susan tickled her brother under her and was pleased to hear his musical merriment. Susan's hair had fallen in her face and reached up to brush it away. Peter took advantage of her distraction. With a grin, he flipped his sister over with one arm and she lay compliant beneath him.

"I win, Su," Peter beamed. Su was his pet nickname for her when he was sure they were alone. "Do you yield?"

Susan raised her eyebrows and pushed with all her might. The two siblings started to roll on the field. Long skirts tangled with white shirts and grey trousers. The long grass parted around them like the Red Sea. Peter grunted. Susan was actually quite strong now, she was fit to be a warrior in her own right. My grown up sister, Peter thought fondly. His musing was brought to a stop when Susan elbowed him and straddled him. Her legs were parted, her long layers of skirt pinning him down.

"Ah Peter, beaten by a girl?" Susan teased.

Peter chuckled. "No way!" In answer, he reached up to tickle the lithe body above him. Susan squealed in laughter and squirmed on his hips.

"Stop it Peter! You're cheating!" Susan giggled. She reached out to grab his hands. She managed to hold them down on either side of Peter's blonde locks. Sapphire blue eyes locked with hazelnut brown. The two eldest Pevensie siblings were now panting from the physical activity.

Peter gazed up at his sister. His eyes held no trace of fear. He completely trusted his sister. Susan knew that he could throw her off if he wanted to. Peter was the High King of Narnia but he was also known to be fairly adept as a warrior. His sword fighting skills were formidable.

"Do you, High King of Narnia, surrender to me?" Susan said in a mock serious tone as if she were in a tournament.

Peter stuck his tongue out. "Or else?" Peter asked defiantly. "What will you do to me?" He knows that she would never hurt him. She could never hurt him. Susan was the most gentle person that he had ever known.

Susan just held his slim wrists, restraining him. Yet Peter was not struggling. He lay still underneath her. She knew that he could push her over if he wanted to but he didn't. She was surprised that he hadn't already flipped her. She squeezes his wrists. She could feel his pulse racing. Susan felt confused.

"No. I, High King of Narnia, will refuse to submit to you, Queen Susan…" There was a pause and he smiled innocently. "But I, Peter Pevensie agrees to surrender to you, my darling Su." Yes, I shall give you anything you want that is within my power to give, he promised. I will give you anything and everything.

Susan was stunned at her older brother's words. The implications were huge. This was just a game right? Susan felt herself longing for Peter. It's wrong, she told herself. _His _darling Su. She sighed inwardly at the warmth that spread in her heart. Right now, she wanted to be his darling forever. She releases his wrists. They were slightly red from her grip. She had unknowingly tightened her grip as she fought with herself. Susan winced inwardly at her own handiwork. She lifted them to her mouth and kissed the sore skin.

"I'm sorry Peter. Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" Susan looked at her brother with sorrowful eyes. "You know that I would never try to hurt you brother? I didn't mean to…"

Peter hadn't noticed before. "I'm fine," he laughs. "It's nothing." It was because of this that Peter knows that Susan would never hurt him. "I'm not afraid." He answered the unspoken question. Peter wasn't afraid of wanting more.

Susan looked into his eyes and understood. Peter wasn't referring to his wrists. "It's immoral Peter," she whispered. She makes a move to get off him but he holds her hands and pulls him towards her. Their faces are inches apart.

"I love you Susan. It doesn't matter. Remember what you told me yesterday? You told me that I should enjoy life more and live everyday like it was your last. It reminded me of Dad." Peter's eyes mist over. Peter was usually the strong one. Susan knew that he had tended to avoid talking about their father because Peter was the one closest to him. It had hit Peter the hardest when their father was drafted into the war – but he had never told Susan that. He didn't need to. Susan found him sitting alone in the dark dampness of the air raid shelter. She didn't say anything. Susan had sat and cried with him. She held him until his incoherent sobs subsided. Then she wiped his face with her handkerchief and held his hand as they walked back to the house in the dark. "It was the same thing you told me as we were walking from the shelter _that _night."

Susan nodded in encouragement. She knew what he meant. The week that their father had been drafted. The week before their father left to fight in the war.

Peter stared into the eyes of Susan, the windows to her gentle soul. They gave him the strength to continue. He could see her support and faith in him. "You told me to spend the little remaining time with Dad as if it were his last and not to waste anymore time brooding over his drafting. You told me to tell him how I admired him…because I might never get to tell him again but to tell him I such a way that it would show that I believed he would come back. I asked you how I could do that and you said simply, 'Hug him and tell him that you love him.' Su, you always knew what to do."

The barriers were fell. Peter saw that Susan's eyes were filled with sincere care, concern and _love._ A kind of love both knew was forbidden. Beyond that of a brother and a sister. So much more.

"I don't know what to do about this." Susan sat up straight and turned away. "Let go, Peter," she said tiredly. "I don't want to play anymore."

Peter refused to liberate her small wrists. He pulled her to him and in the shock of the moment, she collapsed against him. Her brown hair now laid under his chin. Peter kissed her head. Then he left go of her and wrapped his arms around her. "No Susan. You let go."

Susan was reluctant. Peter could feel her body tense against his and he could see her trying to struggle.

"Just for this week. For me Su." Peter pleaded. Like this is the last week of my life, Peter thought. I would want to spend it with you. "I love you."

Susan surrendered. She pulled Peter so that they were side by side and then she kissed him. She let herself get caught up in the passion of moment. She let Peter's hands roam her body. She allowed herself to respond to his feather light touches. She kissed him back. Again and again. She gave him an unforgettable memory, a kiss so tender and prolonged that he was left gasping for breath. Gasping for more. She was his life, his breath and pulse. She was free.

Just for the week. Peter could pretend, surrender to this fantasy. He could feel like he was in heaven with an angel. Just for the week, she surrendered.

**Continued: _Always._ **

**Please Review!**


End file.
